Wingman
A wingman is someone who flies and fights with Keith T. Maxwell for a limited amount of time and for a price. Enlisting Wingmen Wingmen will offer their services at a Space Lounge. Between one and three wingmen will be available to enlist for a couple thousand Credits. Once the contract has been agreed upon, they will stay with Keith until a yet-undetermined amount of station stops has passed. After that time, the representative will notify of their leave with the message "Our contract has expired. We'll go our separate ways now. See you in space!" No other contracts with other wingmen may be initiated without letting the first one expire, either with time or by destroying their ships. After getting all base game medals (None of them need to be gold, you just need the medals), wingmen will instead pay the price they once demanded from you. Behaviors Upon exiting a space station after hiring wingmen, they will follow Keith's ship and will not do much else until given orders. Regardless of his reputation, wingmen will appear as friendly green dots to any scanner. The following orders appear as a submenu within the options menu: *'Fire at will' - Wingmen fly near Maxwell and attack any target hostile to him. *'Attack my target' - Wingmen attack the same target Maxwell attacks. *'Secure next waypoint' - Wingmen fly directly to any waypoint (space stations count as waypoints) and attack anyone hostile to Maxwell near it. *'Use EMP blaster' - Wingmen attack hostile targets but use EMP blasters instead of regular weapons. *'Use Laser '- This command replaces 'Use EMP blaster '''and is used make the wingmen use lasers again. Other Behaviors: *If wingmen detect pilots of their opposing faction, and if they have no orders currently given to them or if the orders were performed to completion, they will engage combat with the opponents. *Because wingmen are considered friendly to the scanner, repair beams will actively repair any damage dealt to their ship. *Wingmen can carry small amounts of a certain item like every small ship. Notes *Wingmen will support Maxwell on freelance and story missions, except for ones located in the Ginoya system as they do not enter irradiated space. *The type of ship the wingman(s) are piloting does not matter: i.e. a Veteran is NOT stronger than an Inflict, since they all use the same weapon, and only one. *The Vossk are the only race not to give wingmen. Therefore, Wingmen do not pilot Vossk Ships. **Deep Science Wingmen had a brief cut-scene apperance during Supernova Storyline, where they accompanied Keith T. Maxwell and Khador to Naneroh, before retreating due to the Gamma Rays. (As they don't have a Gamma Shield). This is supported by their in-game names, which is "Deep Science Escort". They pilot the Cronus. *If you could hire free Wingmen, the confirmation prompt will be "Take the fans with you for of money they offer for you?" Bugs ''The following is unconfirmed. Perform freely for yourselves, as this will not break the game. *Wingmen will always have the same amount and kind of cargo whenever they leave a space station. This can be exploited to produce massive a massive profit by stealing the cargo (with EMP weapons and a tractor beam) every time the player leaves the station, and immediately docking. When the wingmen's contract expires after repeated tealing, it will be possible to have gathered up to 100t of his or her cargo. Unfortunately, using EMP weapons on your wingmen in this fashion will make Keith more hostile to the faction they belong to, as if they were any other computer-controlled pilot. **Wingmen piloting the Anaan, Dace, or Mantis always carry three Hammerhead D2A2s, making them ideal targets of this exploitation. *In GoF2 SD, the health of the player's wingmen will suddenly drop to 60%. This can be healed with a repair beam, but if the player travels to another planet or system, the health will drop to 60% again. **This is also present in the HD Version. *Even after getting all base game medals, if your account has less credits than what the Wingmen or their group offers, one cannot hire them (Even though they no longer cost credits to hire). *Wingmen gunfire can deal damage to your ship, despite being allied. *The Targeting feature of Wingmen do not require you to damage a target, thus you can easily destroy a Terrain Battleship if you order a group of 3 Wingmen to attack it - The battleship will not attack you nor the wingmen, untill it was destroyed. Wingmen Command Menu.jpg|Wingmen command menu in game IMG_0662.JPG IMG 6007.JPG Screen Shot 2014-05-04 at 8.23.33 AM.png|Bobolians. Screen Shot 2014-05-04 at 8.23.44 AM.png|Terran. Category:Gameplay Category:Help Category:Terrans Category:Nivelians Category:Midorians Category:Vossk Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD